


We'll do it together

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, Kingdoms, M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, they are princes ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Robbe and Sander Have been best friends practically their entire lives. They are two princes.Will they be able to find each other in the way they really want?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98





	1. The simple ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just want to thank you for reading  
> Enjoy!🧡

Sander and Robbe had always known each other. Their dads were co-workers. In fact, their kingdoms had an arrangement. The multiple meetings between the two men, who with time became friends, made their kids meet and they quickly became best friends.

Maandag 04/09/2012

At this time the two boys were still very young kids, they played, danced, dreamed.  
One afternoon they laid on Sander’s bed and talk for what only felt like 2 seconds but lasted hours.

“Can you believe one day we will be kings? Aren’t you afraid we’re going to ruin the countries?” Robbe said giggling. Despite the fact that he was younger than Sander he always had been the most mature and pessimistic.

Being the king’s son had its advantages but Robbe had a hard time being optimistic. He liked asking for Sander’s vision of the world. He knew he only saw the best in everything.

“No, not at all it won’t be a disaster! Look I love our dads really but they’re too serious! I want everybody to feel safe, to know that tomorrow will be a good day and right now not everyone can feel safe in that way.” Sander paused a little, thinking with a huge smirk on his face “I want to see colorful houses, happy faces, kids playing in gardens, we will do this and I think it’ll be better for everybody!” 

“I wish everyone could hear what you have to say. You live in that colorful world; I wish I could be as thoughtful as you.” 

After a moment Robbe continued “Have you ever tried drawing your thoughts?”

“No, I never really thought about it. Why?” He asked curious of what Robbe had on his mind.

“…Nothing” Robbe said shyly

“Come on Robbe you know you can’t lie. Especially not to me I know you too well.” Sander said playfully.

“I just think that you have a lot to say and sometimes we don’t need words to share messages.”

“Oh Robbe, you should try to write, you’d be really good at it you know” Sander said.

“I can’t write Sander!”

“And neither can I draw.” And then an idea came to his mind “Okay, let’s make a deal. You start writing and I start drawing. Deal?” Sander said proposing a handshake. 

“Deal” Robbe said as he was shaking the older boy’s hand. 

Dinsdag 04/17/2012

“Dad?” Robbe said trying to get his dad’s attention.

“Yes” he glanced at Robbe “What’s happening?”

“Can we maybe… go to the store to buy Sander a gift for his birthday?”

“Yes, Of course!” he said with a smile “What do you think would make him happy?”

“I was thinking about a sketchbook and art supplies...” He said thinking about that Monday when they talked about drawing and writing.

Robbe had already started. He was writing something for Sander’s birthday but he also wanted to give him art supplies. It had been his excuse all week whenever Robbe asked him if he had already tried something or if he was ever going to, he always answered “I can’t I don’t have the right material to do this”. It was funny to see that for once Sander was being perfectionist. Sander was messy, like, REALLY messy and for once he wanted to make things in the good way. It made Robbe happy because it meant that he was taking it seriously.

“Art supplies?” He dad asked intrigued. “Since when does Sander draw?”

“He doesn’t. But…we made a deal and he must try it. And you know his mom was good at it. You’ve told me this a hundred times. Maybe he is too.”

“That’s sweet Robbe, we’ll go this afternoon don’t worry”

“Thank you, dad!” Robbe was more than happy he literally danced in his room. 

It couldn’t have been better!

Vrijdag 04/27/2012

Sander’s dad had organized a giant party for his son.

Once everyone had left, they all (Robbe, his mom and his dad, Sander and his dad) sat at the table in the castle.

“So, let’s open the presents!” Robbe’s mom said. 

She had been like a mom for Sander his whole life.  
Sander’s mom had left him and his dad practically as soon as she gave birth to Sander. She left a note on Sander pillow that morning. And it said “Sorry, but the crown is too heavy”. Sander had felt betrayed but the departure of his mom made Robbe enter his life. Today, he wouldn’t change anything even if he could. He knew Robbe could never replace his mom but he had been such an emotional support to him. He was so generous, that was what Sander liked the most about Robbe. He paid attention to the little details and could read through people, through him at least.

“Yes!” Sander said happily “Let’s open them”

As Sander was grabbing one of the many gifts he had received, Robbe took his hand and put a huge one in it saying “Mine first!”

Sander said “okay” acting like he was being threatened

When Sander opened it, he looked up to find Robbe’s eyes. Sander’s big green eyes were so widely open as he said “Oh my god!! Thank you! You didn’t have to-”

But Robbe cut him off “Of course I had to you would’ve never done it by yourself and we still have a deal”

“So, you started writing?” Sander replied ironically, if he only knew.

“Maybe? You haven’t opened all the gifts in the bag yet, have you?”

And as soon as Robbe said that Sander began to dig in the bag to find maybe a little note.

There was indeed a note:

For a long time, I felt alone,  
That was until you came along.  
We created this bond,  
That is with us each second.  
Happy Birthday.

Sander was so happy his best friend wrote this for him that he simply gave him a hug without even thinking about it. Robbe had written this poem. He was only 9 but still so talented. 

That night ended with laughs and joyful feelings.

Maandag 08/29/2016

That day was supposed to be a good one, Sander was coming over. 

09:24

As he rushed to climb the few stairs left Sander felt giddy. He hadn’t seen his best friend since at least a month. But as soon as he entered the room, he knew something was off. It seemed so silent, Robbe wasn’t normally silent. He was a calm and concentrated kid but he hated silence. One day he had told Sander that he was one of the rare people that didn’t make him uncomfortable when they had a blank in a conversation.

Something had happened, Sander knew it. He spotted Robbe’s silhouette taking shape under the mountain of blankets that had been thrown on his bed.

Sander approached his bed as softly as he could and tried to put the comforter away from Robbe’s head. He had tears in his eyes and he seemed helpless. At this sight sander whispered “Robbe what happened?”

He simply answered “My mom”

“Oh god! Is- Is she okay?” Robbe didn’t answer “Please talk to me…”

“For now, yes.” He said trying to seat “She was hospitalized, her depression was getting too intense, they need to readjust her medications. But she’s going to be fine. Will you come visit her with me?”

“Of course, I will. You know how important she is for me” he said with tears in his eyes

“I’m sure she’ll feel better after seeing you”

“You too Robbe.” He said his voice cracking. This was a hard situation for Sander he had already lost his biological mom but at the end of the day Robbe’s mom was the mom he had chosen and knowing she wasn’t doing great made him sad.

15:57

“Please come, we can’t stay here all day.” Sander said getting Robbe out of the bed. “You know when my mom left… I found this place and it made me feel better, maybe it’ll work with you.”

“Okay” Robbe said not sure if this was a good idea

“Okay!?”

“Yes Sander, I’ll come”

16:00

Sander opened a little door that led to a beautiful, hidden garden. Robbe couldn’t believe his eyes. He even started to believe that fairies existed. He turned around and met Sander’s gaze.

“What do you think?” Sander asked “Not bad huh?”

“Not bad?! Sander are you kidding me this place is wonderful! Thank you for sharing it with me.” Then he pouted “Disappointed you didn’t share this with me earlier though”

“I save it for special occasions” 

That afternoon Sander drawn in his sketchbook while Robbe was lying in the grass, playing with flowers and butterflies. He maybe even wrote a little but he mostly relaxed, he was so tensed that morning. It had exhausted him.

Sander had never drawn Robbe before but that day he felt like it. He found it so peaceful there.

18:13

When they got back the two boys entered the dining room only to find their respective dads talking seriously. Robbe didn’t want to have a serious discussion he was too happy for this right now and sander had noticed it and gave him a “please not again” look, so he stayed. 

“Hi boys!” Robbe’s dad said

“Hi…” Sander replied

“Okay, we were talking about something that might make you two happy”

“Go on” Robbe said now interested

“We’ve been thinking a lot and realized you too were never together so we wanted to-”

“Would you like to live, the two of you in a house, live a normal life until you’re eighteen?!!!!” Sander’s dad said knowing it would make the boys happy.

Sander and Robbe looked at each other for a moment and said “YES, OF COURSE!”  
They didn’t know it but their dads had had problems the pas few years and they didn’t want to put them in danger. For now, the boys didn’t care, they were just so happy to be able to see each other every day from now on.

Maandag 01/08/2018 

“ROBBE!” Sander screamed shutting Robbe’s bedroom door open.

“Sander, it’s 6am. Have you even slept a little?” Robbe spoke with a tired voice.

“No!” he quickly answered “But look I’ve found an incredible singer. His name is David Bowie and his songs. OH MY GOD! His songs are just amazing. I love that guy”

“Sander, you need to rest” he said laughing and Sander’s enthusiasm “Come here, you’ll sleep next to me because I don’t trust you.”

Sander looked up with puppy eyes “Not even a little bit?”

“NO!”  
The two of them burst out laughing

Before closing his eyes, sander asked “Can I leave the music?” His eyes searching fore Robbe’s deep brown eyes

“Of course! It’s actually really good” He said with a smile

Robbe fell back asleep as soon as he saw Sander had done the same. Robbe’s mom now lived with them. Robbe was too afraid something would happen and he would regret not spending enough time with her. And even Sander liked her presence. The three of them had built a safe and warmhearted home. From time to time their dads came to visit but since Robbe’s dad and his mom weren’t together anymore every time they visited an awkward feeling took place in the atmosphere so the two men didn’t stay more than a week.

Woensdag 11/27/2019

Wednesdays were the movie night’s days. The more they lived together the more the boys created traditions. It was incredible.

“What do you want to watch tonight?” Sander asked. Last time he got to pick the movie so it was Robbe’s turn. He hoped Robbe wouldn’t choose a Leonardo DiCaprio movie because he had enough of him. Sander had nothing against Leonardo or maybe just something; Robbe seemed to have a crush on him and sander didn’t like this.

“Hum, I thought we could watch ‘Rise of the guardians. What do you think?”

“Perfect!” sander answered 

Not even 2 minutes had past until Robbe started to compare Sander face with the character’s one. And of course, Sander noticed it.

“What?” Sander asked

Robbe just shrugged his shoulders and said “You look like him. You have the same face, the same way of being chaotic once you find something you like. You are the same person.”

“Thank you! That guy is hot.” They laughed and continued the film. 

Maybe that night they got closer than they usually do but nothing was rushed or forced. Maybe they leant into each other’s touch without noticing it.

Zondag 12/01/2019

It was 8pm, Robbe was waiting for Sander to come out of the bathroom so he could wash himself too.

As soon as Sander got out Robbe forgot what he was about to do. He was breathless, surprised but mainly dazzled

Sander just snorted, proud of himself saying “What? You said I looked like Jack Frost and expected I wouldn’t do anything?

Robbe was out of words. His friend who had been a brunet his whole life was now white-haired and looked like Jack Frost even more than before

Robbe just started laughing followed by Sander. They stopped laughing as soon as they heard Robbe’s mom say “What’s happening- “But she couldn’t finish her sentence she just laughed as well. 

Sander and Robbe loved those moments. The ones without any problems. The simple ones.


	2. What do we become in this universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander and Robbe are so much closer, they cherish every moment they get to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I wanted to thank you guys so much for well, reading and also leaving kudos and comments.  
> I really didn't expect more than 300 people would read this so thank you so much for the support  
> Enjoy!❤✨

Sometime between Dinsdag 12/31/2019 and Woensdag 01/01/2020

As he was watching Sander dance in the middle of their group of friends Robbe realized how simple this year had been. He was so happy. His mom had been feeling better, Sander and him had made friends, only their dads were missing. As Robbe started to make assumptions on why they didn’t come to spend New Year’s Eve with them he felt an arm brush against his shoulders.

“Stop spiraling Robbe, they love us, they are just busy. Nothing more.” Robbe hadn’t realized Sander was now next to him. He blushed a little seeing how Sander could read his mind.

“Please come, dance with me!” the now white-haired boy added.

“Do I have a choice?” Robbe asked already knowing the answer.

“You know you don’t!” Sander said bringing Robbe on the dance floor.

23:58

The two boys were still dancing. Sander quickly checked the time; he was not going to celebrate The New Year late. Not when he could celebrate it with Robbe. Their friendship had evolved a lot but to be honest Sander felt like he wanted more than a friendship. Every moment he could still with Robbe was precious. He liked spending time with him. Robbe had grown so much. He was more attractive than before and Sander didn’t even think this was possible.

“3,2,1” a moment “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they all yelled together. 

Sander took Robbe in his arms wishing him a happy year. “I hope we’ll spend this year together; my life would be so boring without you”

“You don’t know this!” Robbe said playfully “You could spend your entire year reading all the books from your dad’s library and you could even like it”

“Funny” Sander answered sarcastically. “Really Robbe I meant it, you make my days brighter. Thank you for all these years you’ve spent with me”

“Sander, thank YOU for being here all the time, you’re so much more interesting than me, you could find a new best friend so fast if you wanted to.”

“I don’t want to.” Hearing these words Robbe’s whole body shivered.

Robbe had had doubts for a long time now about whether or not he liked Sander as more than a friend but it didn’t matter because Sander was clearly not into him. How could he be?

Vrijdag 01/10/2020

20:20

“Join me, you have nothing to be afraid of! I swear” Robbe was making fun of Sander

Sander and Robbe decided to go ice-skating that evening but for Sander, it didn’t go as planned.

Neither of them had ever tried ice-skating before. Sander thought that maybe if he looked Jake Frost maybe he had his ice-skating skills too. Turns out he does not. Robbe was quite good for a beginner, in fact, he was so graceful.

“But Robbe, I’m going to fall”

“And?” Robbe asked “I’ll help you!”

“Easier said than done” Sander said. “And I don’t know it’s so cold in here”

“I didn’t know Jake Frost could get cold” Robbe said teasing the older boy. “Please Sander. Voor mij?”

“That’s not fair” Sander said stepping on the ice “But I’ll do it for you”

For almost an hour Robbe was skating right in front on Sander, helping him. He stared deep into Sander’s eyes the entire night. He was holding his hands, as if to make sure they were still alive and on Earth even if their minds were elsewhere.

Sander who didn’t think he would like that evening actually enjoyed it. At first, he was scared of people’s judgement but after a while he felt like only Robbe was on the ice. The world had disappeared. It was just the two of them. It was the best feeling. The one when you feel so close to the person you love.

23:19

On their way home they stopped at a coffee shop and ordered two hot chocolates.

“We should get home your starting to get tired” Sander said as he felt Robbe head rest on his shoulder.

“No, I’m not tired” Robbe replied with a grumpy voice

“Why’s your head on my shoulder then?”

“I just like resting here” Robbe said getting a little closer to Sander

The white-haired boy smiled at this

Robbe was definitely tired. He wouldn’t normally say this but it didn’t matter. Sander had enjoyed it.  
Was Robbe into him as well?

Zaterdag 02/22/2020

“Sander! There’s someone right in front of you! Run!” the two were playing video games with Jens but only one of them knew how to play.

“Jens, can you come help me Robbe is getting angry because we’re going to lose” Sander said pretty sure Robbe couldn’t hear him with his headphones on.

“Sander, this is a group chat, I can hear you” Or maybe he could

They all laughed and stopped playing which left Sander and Robbe alone in the same room.

“Robbe?”

“yeah”

“I want to go to Disneyland”

“Sander Driesen. You know what?” Sander only looked at him with curious eyes in response “You’re going to end me one of these days.”

Maandag 05/18/2020

08 :49

“Look ! Right here there’s ‘Le pays des contes de fées’”  
(“The land of fairy tales” is a boat ride around miniature representations of Disney stories)

“Yes, Yes I’m coming Sander”

Robbe had finally agreed to go to Disneyland Paris with Sander because first of all; Who could say no to Sander? He was the most stubborn Taurus on Earth and also because a vacation with Sander sounded good. More than good. 

Robbe smiled at Sander’s giddiness in this world. With his leather jacket and his black converse, he didn’t really look like a Disney lover the younger boy thought to himself but on the inside Sander was a sweetheart.

They sat next to each other in the boat and then the adventure started. 

Robbe didn’t say it out loud because it was too cliché but somehow, he felt like this moment was a little magic. Everything was perfect, the atmosphere, the landscape, the boy next to him…

Sometimes he wished he could’ve had another kind of connection with Sander but he was happy to have him in his life. It was better than nothing. 

He felt happy to be here with him. With this boy who looked like Jake Frost, had a passion for David Bowie and had supported him his whole life

“Robbe believe me, I’m at my happiest right now but the music taste is questionable here” Sander said connecting their thoughts. 

11:23

After going to the Peter Pan attraction, the two boys went to the Alice in wonderland labyrinth. 

Sander challenged Robbe to get out of the labyrinth faster than him. So, as they were rushing themselves to find the way out, they stumble into each other. A little moment passed. Their faces were so close, Sander could have kissed him. He could have kissed his favorite person in one of his favorite places. But no. He took a step back before making a mistake.

“You-…You scared me” Robbe said still recovering from what had just happened. They were just a few inches away and neither of them had really reacted. What just happened? He thought to himself.

“Oh, um Sorry” He said a little uncomfortable. “Come let’s finish this together”

“You’re right we always have the best times when we’re together” Hearing this made the older boy blush a little and even if he was trying to hide it, his friend still noticed it.

13:47

“Are you sure you want to lose”

“Sander, who told you I’m going to lose” he said “And, just to remind you, only one of us knows how to play video games here”

“You wish”

They were now in the “Buzz Light year Laser Blast” attraction. (The goal is to shoot as much lights that are projected on walls as possible with “guns”. The players have their own points counters so they can compare their scores once the game has ended)

They sat near each other and the game started. Sander was obviously better than Robbe at this game because he had way more experience than him but it was a lot of fun.

“So, I need an apology.” Sander started “You said I’d lose, now look at your score and let me savor my victory”

“Sander, you know damn well I’ll get my revenge. But for now, I get to choose where we’re going next. And I want your ears to bleed!”

“Please! I beg you, don’t do this to me!”

“You don’t get to choose! I do”

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you bring me everywhere if I didn’t like you” Sander said teasing.

14:15

After walking for a little, they arrived at “It’s a small world” (It’s a boat ride along a lot of dolls which represent the different countries around the world. It is best known for its song "It's A Small World", the most publicly performed song of all time.  
When the boat starts to advance Sander sighs and Robbe says right away “Sander I know you love it here you don’t have to pretend like you don’t.” He said with a mischievous smile. He was proud of himself.

“I guess, since you know me too well, I can’t be iconic anymore”

“Oh Sander, your true self is the most iconic. Trust me.” Robbe reassured him with a serious tone which made sander smile shyly and blush a little.

“Robbe stop! You’re going to ruin my reputation AND miss the show. Look here we are!” Sander had stars in his eyes rediscovering this place and sharing it with his favorite person felt overwhelming.

21:21  
Sander and Robbe were hugging each other as the fireworks were exploding in the sky  
“It’s always better when we’re together”

Donderdag 08/20/2020

06 :23  
Today is Robbe’s birthday. Sander has organized a camping trip with 3 of Robbe’s closest friends. Robbe doesn’t know yet so Sander is now packing all the stuff they need in the car and when he’ll wake up, Sander will tell him he has a surprise to show him.

08:45

“Come on Sander tell me where we’re going!”

“Not even in your dreams” He said making fun of his friend’s curiousness

“Because you think you’re in my dreams?” He said as if it wasn’t true

“You know Robbe, I’m pretty sure I’m in your dreams because you’re in mines.”

11:32

“What is this?! Sander are we camping in the woods for my birthday?”

“Of course!”

Sander and Robbe used to spend their summers as scouts and Robbe loved the forest. It was about the flowers, the sound of the leaves and sometimes the water running in a river near the camp.

He was so glad Sander remembered that.

“Thank you, Sander, really” He was so happy

“Hey, don’t say this now, you haven’t even seen it all!”

“Surprise!!!” Jens, Milan and Noor came out of nowhere.

“Oh my-  
Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

Noor replied “Sander invited us.”

Robbe turned around and hugged Sander. “Thank you” He whispered in the crook of his neck

14:54 

By the time the tents had been set up. Robbe was in his chilling a little until Jens came in.

“Hi, how’s the birthday guy?” 

“I’m great, I’m so happy we’re all here together”

“Yeah, you’re happy because you’re sharing a tent with Sander”

“What? How did you come up with that?”

“Robbe, I know you. I’ve never seen you like this. You can tell me the truth.”

“I- You don’t think it’s weird?”

“What? You being in love with sander? No, not at all.

“No, no. More like me liking guys”

“Robbe are you serious? Hey you can love whoever you want it’s fine. I’ve never had a problem with Milan, I won’t ever have a problem with you. It’s not my place to judge and it’s also completely normal. Robbe I’m so happy you found yourself.” There was a silence “So, Sander do you like, love him or something?”

“Well, I mean we’ve been friends our entire lives and…”

“And?”

“And, yes as a friend I think I like him more than I should”

“So, you haven’t seen it?” Robbe is curious, what hasn’t he seen?

“Seen what?”

“The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, everything he does anytime he’s around you”

“You’re dreaming that Jens”

“No, I’m not. Trust me?” 

While Robbe was still talking to Jens, the others were also having a conversation in Milan’s tent.

“Guys, I just don’t know if he likes me. Even If he likes me, I don’t know how to say it.” Sander said. He was feeling powerless.

“Sander Robbe loves you, everyone has seen it.” Noor says “I’m even surprised you missed it”

“Guys, I don’t even know if he’s into boys. What if he’s straight.”

“Sander, if he’s straight then you cannot do anything about it.” Milan said, he needed to protect Robbe even if Sander also needed some help.

“So, have you bought him a gift” Noor said changing the subject of the conversation.

“kind of, I didn’t buy it. I made it” He said happily “I know he likes my drawings and he’s also the first one who told me to start drawing. Today, without him I probably wouldn’t have found my passion so I think It’ll be great and meaningful for the two of us.” 

“Cutie” Milan whispered.

20:54

“Hey” Sander said entering the tent. Once he was seated, he put something next to Robbe saying “Don’t tell me you thought I wouldn’t make you a gift”

“I did” Robbe said surprised Sander brought the gift on the trip

“Think again” Sander replied “So, what are you waiting for? Open it!”

Once Robbe had opened it he lifted his head up to look at Sander. He had drawn a beautiful portrait of Robbe. He must have spent hours on it. Robbe even found himself attractive on the drawing. He was drawn as an angel.

“Sander, that’s amazing! Thank you! Where did you find the time to do this?”

“I have plenty of time if it’s to draw your little face.” Sander was looking deep into Robbe’s eyes. Something had changed. Robbe was acting differently, he was showing his feelings a little more. It was a good sign, Robbe probably felt safer with Sander

22:46

The two boys had been talking for more than an hour but they still had things to say to each other. And then, Robbe started talking about parallel universes. 

“Do you believe multiple Sanders and Robbes are lying in a tent like us?”

“I don’t really know. Do you believe some Robbes haven’t found a Sander? Or they just aren’t princes and they’re living a completely normal life?” Sander sighed “I don’t really like this theory, there are too many options, some where we didn’t meet, some that are better than the life we’re living right now, some that are sadder…”

“So, you’ve already thought about it?”

“Robbe, I’m older than you, I’ve had the time to think about it” he said and both of them started laughing before the atmosphere got more serious.

“What would you do if, in another universe, I liked guys?” Robbe asked a little scared of Sander's reaction.

“Nothing, I’d take you as you are. I don’t really care about this. I mean I do but not in a bad way, I like you for who you are and if liking boys is a part of you then it’s another thing I like about you.” Sander thought for a second “Wait, why are you asking this?” Sander was hopeful.

“Nothing” Robbe said laughing to himself. He felt relieved and safe. He felt home for some reason.

The morning after, they woke up in each other’s arms. No one moved, they just appreciated this moment for as long as they could

Dinsdag 08/25/2020

“Hi! Happy Birthday!” Robbe’s dad said when he picked up the phone “How was the trip?”

“It was amazing, I spent a lot of time with my friends, made wonderful memories…it was unforgettable”

“Hey, um… is Sander here?” 

“Yes, why?” Robbe was worried Something had happened 

“Nothing important. Can you call him please?”

“Sander! My dad wants to talk with us”

“I’m coming, Mr. Izjermans!” he said across the room. “What is it?”

“Sander, your dad and I are coming to visit you for Robbe’s birthday. I know we’re late but can we still come?”

“Of course! Dad, you two can come whenever you want!” Robbe said. He was so excited.

“Ok, then we’re leaving tomorrow morning!” Robbe’s dad was so happy he could finally see his son he wanted to go right away.

“Okay so, see you tomorrow night then”

“Yes!” 

“See you!”

It was unbelievable how Robbe could make Sander smile so widely. 

Woensdag 08/26/2020 

“Hey! What are you cooking for our dads tonight?”

“Croques, obviously!” Then he added “We had this tradition with my dad before the two of us moved in together. We would meet and cook some croques, I’m pretty sure it’ll bring back some good memories.”

“That is sweet. Do you want some help?”

“Yeah, why not. I could use one or two spare hands. Could you maybe grab the butter, please” He said with a big smile. 

The thing is, this kitchen is really tiny and Sander is standing in the middle of it. Robbe tries to find a way to get to the fridge but as soon as he meets the boy’s green eyes, he loses himself. Sander grabs his arm pulling them infinitely close.

Sander only finds the strength to say “What do we become in this universe Robbe?”

Their faces are so close, Robbe almost feels his lips brushing against Sander’s. Their noses touch, their bodies. There is so much tension in the room.

Sander finally leans in and their-

“Boys I need to talk to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and making it to the end of this chapter!  
> I'll try to update the fic as soon as I can but it'll surely take longer than for this chapter...  
> Thank you for your patience.  
> Love you all ❤ take care
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane


	3. I’m never leaving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, that couldn't be true, the universe couldn't do this to them or maybe it wasn't the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you once again for reading❤  
> Sharing all of this with you has been incredible and I'm so grateful  
> Enjoy!❤

Something was off and Robbe could feel it. Sander felt it too

“Mom what’s happening? Are you okay?”

And then she started crying. Was it so terrible? Was she back to depression? Robbe was so scared for her “Mom, please you need to talk to us… What’s going on?”

“You-your dad got in a car accident” The room went silent for a moment “No one survived.” He words felt so heavy. 

Robbe’s heart broke.

Sander put a hand on his shoulder, inviting him into a hug. Robbe’s mom joined them after a little moment. They all started to cry, that night was the saddest Sander had ever experienced. 

20:37

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat?”

“Yes” Sander was in the dark, Robbe couldn’t look at him, not like this. So instead of insisting he got in the bed and held him tight. To make sure Sander knew he was here, if he needed to talk or not. “What are you doing?” Sander said with a so little voice Robbe couldn’t quite understand

“I won’t leave you; I need you as much as you need me. “Robbe stated

Sander didn’t answer he just let himself be held.

Robbe figured Sander needed more time than him and maybe he would be able to talk about it the next morning.

Donderdag 08/27/2020

02:46

How did it happen? How did we let that happen? How could the universe make this happen? 

It’s all my fault.

Sander’s thoughts didn’t ever stop. He needed to get out of here, he felt safe with Robbe but right now he needed to shelter him. 

So, he got up grabbed his car keys and ran away to the only place he had ever felt comfort.

08 :47

Robbe opened his eyes, thinking he would meet Sander’s half way but no, he wasn’t in his arms anymore.

What happened last night, was this right?

Was yesterday just a dream that turned into a nightmare?

Then Robbe felt the same pain he’d felt yesterday and realized that it wasn’t just a nightmare. He’ll never be able to see his dad anymore. He just needed a hug so bad; he went downstairs only to find his mom crying in the living room.

“Come here” he said giving her a tight hug. “It’ll be okay mom, I promise” he added, he was starting to cry as well “We just need some time”

After a moment Robbe realized the boy he was searching for wasn’t here “Mom, have you seen Sander?”

“No, I thought he was upstairs with you”

The boy was panicking, where was he? Why did he disappear? “Robbe, calm down. He will be okay, he probably needs some time alone to process all of this, he’ll come back.”

15:30

“I don’t understand… I always thought he would need me as much as I need him right now.” Robbe said sadly, maybe what had happened yesterday was just a delusion.

“Robbe, I’m pretty sure he needs you but you need to understand that he doesn’t have parents anymore. His dad died, his mom left, he cannot just ignore it. I think he has a lot to think about and he can only do that alone.” Milan said, Milan was such a good advice giver. Robbe had always felt understood with him. “But Robbe, how are you?”

“I-I’m” Robbe broke down. It had been so long since the last time he saw his dad, he felt guilty for not spending as much time as he could have with him.

“Oh, Robbe” Milan sighed “I know you’re under a lot of pressure right now but you also have to think about yourself. It’s okay to have feelings, you can’t live your life without acknowledging them. You’re human too.” Robbe’s sobs got louder. He had restrained his feelings his whole life.

“Milan… I’m scared for Sander, more than I should. I think our friendship changed in the past few years, I think I love him and I can’t deal with him disappearing and I can’t deal with telling my mom I love him. Th-there’s just too much going on right now I feel like I’m under water, I can’t breathe and- “ 

Milan took Robbe’s face in his hands “Robbe breathe, it’s going to be okay, Sander will come back, your mom will be okay, you- “

“Our dads won’t” These were the last words that came out of Robbe’s mouth that day.

Vrijdag 08/28/2020

20:32

Robbe was desperately searching for Sander when he spotted Noor and Jens talking in a bar. 

“Hey guys!” he asked a little uncomfortable the question needed to get out of his chest.

“Hi! Robbe are you okay? You seem a little bit weird…” Noor said

“Have you seen Sander? Please tell me you’ve seen him.”

“No” the two of his friends said it at the same time “Why?”

“He-Sander disappeared, he ran away two days ago and I can’t seem to find him… I’m so worried about him.”

“What? What happened? He would never leave you like this.”

“My- our dads got in a car accident and they’re gone” Robbe tried to say it as delicately as he could as not to hurt his friends or even himself but the words were just so heavy. Noor and Jens exchanged a glance before hugging Robbe, comforting their friend.

“Robbe. Why didn’t you tell us sooner” Jens asked grabbing Robbe’s shoulders.

“I couldn’t figure out how to tell you. It’s not something you say on the phone and I, myself, hadn’t quite realized it.”

“Oh Robbe, don’t worry everything’s going to be alright” Noor replied

“Is it though?”

21:24

“Mom? Can we talk?”

“Yes, f course, what is it?”

“Well, Sander disappeared and it kind of made me realize how much he means to me…  
I mean, he’s not just a friend anymore mom, he’s more than that.”

“What are you trying to say Robbe? You know you can be honest with me.”

“Mom, I think I’m gay” Robbe felt this huge weight get out of his chest. He had finally said it. Was his mom going to think it’s weird? Was she going to kick him out?

“Okay, Robbe were you afraid I’d say anything like ‘My son can’t be gay’ or something? You know I’m not like this and also, I kind of already knew. You’re my son I know it when you’re in love with someone. You’ve never been like this around anyone but him.” She sighed and continued “Listen, I’ve already lost your dad, I won’t lose you just because you are into boys. My son will always have the right to love whoever he wants, boys, girls or else, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re happy, okay?”

“Okay” Robbe laughed a little, letting the tension out. He hugged her so tight. “But mom, don’t tell it to Sander he doesn’t know anything about my feelings for him.”

“Understood”

Zaterdag 08/29/2020

02:07

Sander opened a little door that led to a beautiful, hidden garden. Robbe couldn’t believe his eyes. He even started to believe that fairies existed. He turned around and met Sander’s gaze.  
“What do you think?” Sander asked “Not bad huh?”  
“Not bad?! Sander are you kidding me this place is wonderful! Thank you for sharing it with me.” Then he pouted “Disappointed you didn’t share this with me earlier though”  
“I save it for special occasions”  
“I feel at peace here”

Robbe woke up. “Of course, he had taken his car, he could have only gone to that place” he said to himself. “I need to go there; I need to try at least”

He got up and wrote a note saying “I’m coming back, don’t worry I just need to find him”

03:37

Robbe was waiting for his train. Their castle was in another state, not so far away but he needed to get there as soon as he could and there were no flights available. The train was the best option.

03:45

Robbe heard the train coming in the station, he was happy, he was impatient. He wanted to know if Sander was there, he wanted to see him more than anything. Robbe had received a lot of support and love from their friends but Sander must have been alone and Robbe hated that idea. 

So, he got in the train and sat down, waiting for his adventure to begin.

He was finally on his way to his love.

05 :45

Robbe opened the little door only to find this boy, his boy peacefully sleeping. He tenderly woke him up by caressing his cheek and without even realizing what was happening Sander leaned in his touch like he had been waiting for it. He knew who it was. The scent, the light touch, the delicacy, the perfect hands but then he remembered and abruptly opened his eyes. He stood up to get away from the touch that made him lose his mind. He couldn’t do that to him, not after everything. 

You can’t accept the love from someone whose life you’ve ruined. He kept telling himself that.

“Sander, what’s going on? You disappear for a week, especially after…you know and now you just react brusquely for no reason. What’s up with you?” Robbe tried to approach him but Sander stepped back

“You can’t stay near me okay? You just can’t” he was now crying

“Why? Is it because of what happened- “

“No, it’s not that, Robbe I keep hurting people and I’ve already hurt you; I don’t want to make your life harder than it already is. So now, please get away from me.” Robbe didn’t move “PLEASE!”

“No, Sander I’m not leaving, I’m not leaving now, I’m never leaving you. You have never made my life harder you’re my light- “

“I KILLED THEM” everything went silent. Robbe didn’t understand the meaning if this. “They came because I asked them to. I wanted them to be here for your birthday and it killed them. I killed our dads. My mom left our dads died, I keep hurting everyone I love, I don’t want to hurt you, I can’t.”

“Sander, can I come next to you” he nodded “You never killed anyone. You never made anyone’s life harder. Your mom didn’t leave because she didn’t love you and our dads died because that’s how the universe decided it would happen. You don’t have to blame yourself for how our lives go. It’s never been your fault.”

“Robbe’ you can’t stay, not with me. I’m not good for you and you should blame me, you’re just blinded by the idea that you have of me”

“No, I’m not. Sander, I’ve known you my whole life, I know you. I know you tend to blame yourself a lot for things you didn’t do. I know how you love your leather jacket and your black converses. I know how much you love my mom. I know that Bowie will forever be written, on you back because you secretly made a tattoo. I know how beautifully you draw but I mostly know that in this world, in this universe, we need each other. I need you.” 

Sander broke down in Robbes arms. He was finally felling warm again. 

“Sander?”

“Mmh”

“Don’t you dare leave me again”

“I promise I won’t, you’re my only family”

07:30

By this time, they arrived home. On their way upstairs, they passed by Robbe’s mom and she smiled at Robbe. He installed Sander in his bed and was going to his own bedroom when Sander asked him “Can you stay?”

“Of course”

13:13

This was a new feeling. He was feeling soft lips on his, nothing was too much, everything felt right, the outside world had disappeared and a bubble of love had been created. Just for the two of them. Sander made him feel so understood and loved, so precious. He never wanted to let them go but the more they kissed the more the person in front of him disappeared. Leaving tears and regrets.

Robbe woke up feeling two hands holding his face and two wandering eyes on his face.

“Why are you crying, Robbe? Was it a nightmare about…you know?

“No, it wasn’t this, it’s just, we were together and you just disappeared” Robbe sighed “Can we talk? About what happened between us that night?” 

“Do you mean about us?”

“Yes, I want to know how you feel about it”

Sander, who was looking in Robbe’s, eyes directed his gaze to his lips, then back to he eyes, sort of asking for permission and then he kissed him, finally. Robbe felt like he was given a new breath but it didn’t last long enough for him to experience all the feelings Sander’s kiss would’ve allowed him. “Does that feel right, Robbe?”

“Yes, it does. And you?

“You know I feel the same.” Robbe tried to kiss him again but Sander only gave him a peck on the lips, he didn’t have the mental strength to do this right now “Could you just hold me? If I’m being honest, I’d love to kiss you eternally but I don’t feel like now is a good time.”

“Of course, we can stay here all day if you want”

“I’d like that” Sander said searching for Robbe’s touch, trying to feel him. Maybe could heal his heart, even if Robbe was making him feel better you can’t just heal a person. No matter how hard you try. 

15:45

After a while Robbe headed downstairs to grab some snacks, he figured Sander hadn’t eaten much the past days. His mom was in the kitchen.

“Hi, how is he?”

“I honestly don’t know mom, something seems weird, I can’t believe he was blaming himself for what happened to our dads. I swear I had to tell him a hundred times that it wasn’t his fault he just wouldn’t believe me. And now he’s staying in the dark. I know he needs to grieve but I just want to make sure he knows I’m always here for him, you know?”

“Robbe, trust me he knows. Only you thought about that place, only you searched for him as hard as you did, only you knew what was really happening. He knows you love and care about him.”

“Thank you, mom.” He said grabbing the tray he’d stuffed with water, 2 glasses and some snack and went back to his room.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Wake up sleepy head. I brought you some things to eat and drink”

“Thank you but I’m not hungry”

“Sander? Are you going to be okay? You’re scaring me”

Robbe turned around so he could look right in the boy’s eyes “Don’t worry. It’s just, there are so much things going on, I just need to stay here with you, in a place where I feel safe.”

“Okay. I’m always here for you”

Woensdag 09/02/2020

13 :32

When Robbe came back after school, he was surprised by Sander and his mom in the living room. Sander had a bright smile on his face. The brown-haired hadn’t seen this smile in a while. Sander had been in bed since last week when they came back.

Sander approached and kissed him. They had just kissed once, Robbe didn’t want to push Sander and make him do things he wasn’t feeling like doing.

“We’re going upstairs, see you!” Sander said with now, a mischievous smile.

As soon as they entered the room Sander through his lips on Robbe’s. The boy couldn’t resist, this feeling of happiness and safety. It was something he had wished for his entire life.

But they needed to talk “Sander, stop a little please.”

“What’s happening? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, not at all. It’s just that what you did last week didn’t seem like you were just grieving. It was more like a depressive phase maybe? Didn’t you feel it?”

“Maybe, yes a little”

“Do you think you or we should talk about it with a psychologist?”

“I mean, yes, why not. But right now, Robbe I just really want to kiss you so let’s appreciate this moment, you’ve been at school all week!”

Robbe laughed and they started kissing, they couldn’t get enough, they couldn’t stop.

Zondag 09/05/2020

“I know we haven’t had the time to think about it but what if we have to become kings?” Robbe asked always projecting in the future

“Well if we have to, I want to do it with you. We could find ways to create a union between the two countries”

“Sander we can’t do this. We can’t just success our dads and do what we want with the countries”

“Of course, we can!” Sander smiled “Remember when I told you that the streets would be colorful when we’ll be kings. It’s the same now. We will do things in the right way”

Robbe smiled at the memory “We were so young”

And they started exchanging kisses. They couldn’t help themselves. And we cannot blame them.

Maandag 09/07/2020

14.30

“Mr Driesen?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“You can come in”

“Can I bring my boyfriend?”

“Of course!” they all entered the room and sat down. “So, why are you here for?”

“Well our dads died not so long ago in a car accident and I reacted in a way I normally would not and…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the kudos and comments you've left.  
> Love you all❤Stay safe
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane


	4. as normal as in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander and Robbe are going through a lot. People and events around them don't make the situation easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much just because I could relate to a lot of things
> 
> There's going to be a 'clip' that could trigger some people (homophobia) Maandag 09/14/2020 15:32
> 
> It is not violent (only words) but if you're sensitive you should skip it.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, when I posted the first chapter I wasn't aware of the journey ahead of me. I've met wonderful people thanks to you❤

Vrijdag 09/11/2020

09:54  
Today was a big day. Today was the funerals day. Even if their dads were public personalities, the boys wanted privacy. The tombstones would always be there, in the cemetery, for anyone who wanted to see them and the boys thought that funerals were something only the loved ones and the family should take part of.

Robbe had written something for his dad, a speech 

“One day, the wise man that was my dad told me;

You know we pay so much attention to time passing by that we forget; the present time is linked to other people’s present time. A lot of people’s lives are linked and they do not even know it, I’m glad I’m aware that my life is a part of yours.

Until he died and I couldn’t share my present time with him anymore, I hadn’t understood it quite well. But now I do. I spent my whole life looking forward to the future, looking forward to living the life I was given, that I forgot to live, with the ones I love, the life I already had. And now looking back maybe we should’ve spent more time together. But no one can change what happened and no one can choose what happens, only the universe can.” He pronounced his last words looking at Sander. 

They both were so touched by the moment. They had said goodbye to their dads a hundred times but this time was different, this time it wasn’t a “see you soon” kind of goodbye. Having to say goodbye forever to someone is something else.

15:43

“Do you think we’re going to forget them?” Sander was looking through the window thinking about everything that had happened

“Never, how could we?” He grabs Sander’s wrist to get his attention. “You’ll never forget them I promise you this. You never forget someone you’ve once loved” Suddenly the thought of never forgetting Sander crossed Robbe’s mind. Why? Maybe he loved him, maybe he was scared Sander was going to leave him again-

Then Robbe came back to reality, realizing he was, once again thinking about everything but the present, the moment he was sharing with Sander. So, in the back of the car, Robbe snuggled closer to Sander, finding comfort in his arms, his scent, him.

They were on their way to the castles; they couldn’t understand why but the castles had been built next to each other. After all it wasn’t something the two boys could complain about. Today, as if the funerals hadn’t been enough, they had to go through their dads’ stuff. This was going to be huge and not in a good way.

16:23

Once they entered, they stopped. It was completely empty, not in a physical way, just lifeless. People had always been wandering around the castle. They had hundreds of employees but now? There was no one, it was just the two boys looking at an empty, huge caste.

They just stood there, not able to move. 

“Hey, do you want to do it tomorrow instead?” Robbe knew Sander wouldn’t be able to do it today. He had gone through so much, he had been so numb, yet so sensitive. Robbe had ‘only’ lost his dad, even if it had been a traumatic event, he couldn’t even imagine how Sander had felt, alone in that secret garden. With no one to talk to. Thinking the only one to blame was himself.

Taking a step closer, leaning his head on Robbe’s shoulder Sander said “Yes, please.”. Sander needed time and Robbe was going to do anything for him to have it.

Zaterdag 09/12/2020

08:16

Robbe had made breakfast. He was climbing the stairs. He opened the door to find a sleepy Sander hidden under the covers. They had a big day ahead of them. Full of memories, laughs maybe even tears but they had to go through it, the only way to deal with a problem is to confront it.

He gracefully caressed Sander’s cheek to wake him up but Sander wasn’t going to wake up that easily. He then pressed little kisses on his jaw, his temples, his eyebrows, his neck, his eye and when he saw a little smile appear on his lips, he kissed them gently, but the kiss got more intense and Sander was longing for more, unfortunately it was not the right time to do this. So Robbe pulled away and the older boy was surprised “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, not at all” Robbe said patting Sander’s shoulder “I just don’t think now is a good time for this.”

“Ok…” Sander sat up and looked at the plate Robbe had brought with him, he smiled brightly “You made this for us?”

“Of course. Want some croissants”

“You know I never refuse a croissant” he said pulling him into a quick kiss.

10:45

“Robbe! Look what I found!” Sander was so exited and happy, it felt unreal. He hadn’t seen a smile so bright on Sander’s face for so long.

Sander came in the room with black combat boots. To be honest it suited him so well. This guy could literally wear anything he’d still look beautiful.

“Wow, where did you find that? It looks so good on you”

“In my dad’s closet, they’re so good!” Sander stopped for a moment “Do you think I can keep them?”

“Well, they were your dad’s so I guess now they’re yours…”

“I’d be happy to always carry a part of him with me”

Sander was at the verge of crying, Robbe pulled him in a tight hug “They’re always with us, they made us who we are, they’re looking at us all the time, making sure we’re safe and here for each other”

Zondag 09/13/2020

13:47

By this time, they were done with going through their dads’ stuff. They were just hanging out, enjoying the last minutes of this trip. It wasn’t a joyful and resting trip; it was more of a duty trip. Something had to be done and they’d done it. They had to get back to their initial home by 7pm. So, they had a little time just to enjoy each other’s presence. Despite the fact that they lived in the same house; they didn’t spend that much time only by themselves, this was a precious moment.

Robbe was lying on Sander, playing with his hands.

“Robbe?” He just lifted his head up “Do you think we should let everyone know about this?”

“About us?” Sander nodded. Robbe sat up as if to get in a more serious mood “Well, a lot of people actually know that I like you, but I don’t know, do you think everyone’s going to be okay with this?”

“Well, if they’re not then they’re dumb.” Sander said and he added “You know, all of this made me realize that we never know how much time we get to spend on Earth, we just need to enjoy it. And I’d like everyone to know what an amazing boyfriend I have.”

“Amazing, huh?” Robbe teased “Well, you’re not too bad yourself, Jack Frost”

They both laughed

“Well, why not? Let’s live our lives!” 

Sander kissed him, Robbe saying this meant a lot. It meant he was ready to accept who he was, he liked Sander enough to announce he was in a relationship with him. What they had was serious and Sander wasn’t the only one wanting something serious. It felt amazing to know that he wasn’t the only one who was invested in this.

Maandag 09/14/2020

15:32

Sander finished a little early today so he thought it would be great to wait for Robbe at the end of his classes.

Robbe was getting out of his last class, he wanted to break free. Sander had let him know he would be waiting for him. Robbe had proposed they could tell the boys at this moment. He was stressed but happy. He was mostly excited.

When Robbe saw Sander, he ran to him and grabbed his arm and with a small glance he asked him if he could start.

“Hi guys!” Sander said

“Hi! What are you doing here man?”

“Well, Robbe and I wanted to tell you something that’s been going on for a little time now” Sander looked at Robbe with a bright smile.

“We’re together” Pride, Robbe felt pride. He had said it, he had accepted the idea of him liking a boy so much.

But then Mojo and Aaron started laughing, as if it all was a joke. “Man stop playing with us, we know it’s a prank like, being gay is gross”

Hearing these words, Jens through a death stare in Mojo’s direction. He was going to stand up for Robbe but he was cut by Sander

“Repeat what you said, will you?” Sander had a kind of rage in his eyes Robbe had never seen so he caressed his back, hoping it would calm him down a little. But Robbe also needed comfort. What was that? What kind of people was Robbe friends with?

Mojo the started repeating himself “I said- “

“Yeah, I know what you said! Fuck off, this is not a prank, this is your best friend making his coming out to you because he TRUSTS you. What kind of friend are you? What kind of reaction is this?!”

“Sander, hey, let’s get out of here. Please” Robbe whispered

“Right, sorry.” They started to walk off but they were soon caught up by Jens

“Hey, can I come with you?” 

“Obviously”

18:54

Jens had just left. The two boys were now alone in Robbe’s bedroom.

“Are you alright?”

“I can’t lie to you, can I?” Robbe asked, sighing “Just tell me, how should I feel? Because I’m not sad, I’m not angry or maybe I am but I’m mostly disappointed and ashamed. Should I be ashamed?” 

“Robbe you have the right to acknowledge your feelings, you don’t have to hide them. You have the right to be disappointed but by them and you have the right to be ashamed but please do not be ashamed of yourself. Don’t be ashamed because they said all of this. They’re not educated, or maybe they’re just dumb. They have no right to decide who you should love, who you should date, don’t let them run your life because they’ve decided that you were not their idea of what should be normal. Just please don’t do this, as a couple we are normal. What even is normal? Does normality really exist? If, by themselves, people assume and choose what is normal and what is not then, normality is a point of view. You are a regular boy who likes boys and there’s nothing wrong about it as long as it feels good.”

The two of them were crying.

“Robbe, my whole life I’ve been told ‘You’re different’ and ‘You’re special’. Am I? Those people didn’t think I was different they only thought I was weird and you’re the one who made me realize it. Because since the first time you laid eyes on me, I wasn’t the bad kind of different anymore, I was the good and unique kind of different. I’ve never seen myself as normal as in your eyes. So please, for once, let me show you the Robbe I see everyday through my own eyes. Let me tell you how much he inspires me and how flawless he is. Because yes, he is.”

He took him in his arms, they must’ve fell asleep like this because the next morning they woke up in each other’s arms.

Woensdag 09/16/2020

06:34

They were woken up by Robbe’s alarm. Sander didn’t have class on Wednesdays

Sander was laying on his chest, Robbe was clingy when he was awake but Sander was also clingy, only when he slept. Robbe always put his alarm earlier then he should just to appreciate some more time with his boy. The week had a rough start but Robbe still hoped it could get better. And he always spent the best times when he was held by sander. He put a soft kiss on his soft hair, caressed the hand that was holding his, he was breathing him in. But it was time for him to get out of bed. He tried to detangle himself from Sander’s grip but Sander held him tighter every time he tried.

“Please stay.”

“You know I can’t. But I’m coming back. I promise”

“See you, cutie”

Robbe imitated Sander’s snort and opened the door. Before closing it, he took a little time to stare at Sander in the giant bed. “See you, my love” he whispered to himself. Was it too soon to love him?

“Hi Mama!”

“Hi, Love!” she pressed a little kiss on his cheek “Hey, I know you like keeping things to yourself but Sander and you have spent a lot of time together these last few days… Did something finally happen between the two of you?”

“MOM! This is private, but… yes, we kissed and we’re together, not much more. We don’t want to go too fast with everything that happened”

“Oh, my son! Is he your first boyfriend?!”

“Yes”

“Robbe, I’m so proud of you. I hope you know it. I’ll always be by your side, no matter what happens”

“Thank you, mom”

09:23

Robbe was at school. Sander was downstairs watching TV, Robbe’s mom came in a put a letter next to Sander. Sander never received letters but he had been expecting one for quite a long time. He opened it.

14:34

Robbe had hung out a little with Milan and Zoë when he got home the only thing he wanted was a hug. 

But no, no hug for Robbe today

“I’m not in the mood.” Sander said with an icy tone

“Don’t worry” Robbe tried not to push him. Sander knew he’d do this; he knew him by heart.

17:32

“Hi! Are you feeling better?”

“No” That harsh tone again. What was up?

“Sander, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just want to be alone”

Robbe walked out of the room.

21:21

Robbe tried again. Sander was lying on his bed, looking blankly at the ceiling.

“Sander…”

“Robbe, what?!”

“Please don’t yell at me.”

“I won’t. Sorry”

“Sander please have I done something wrong? Everything was alright this morning. Why this? Why now?”

“It’s nothing, just… Get over it.”

“No, I won’t” he sighted “listen, don’t make me force you. I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to know what’s wrong so I can help you.” Robbe sat one the bed

Sander just took his hand and put the letter in it. Robbe read for a little “Oh, but it’s great! Now we’re going to be able to make you feel better.”

“Don’t you understand, Robbe? I am sick.”

“Yes, but-

“Yes, but I’m NOT normal” he ended his sentence in a whisper due to his loss of strength, his words were so heavy”

“Sander you ARE normal. Remember what you told me- “

“I‘m just a burden I don’t want you to worry about me all the time, I don’t want you to deal with this, with me. I don’t want to be a project and don’t want you to think you need or have to care about me. I don’t want his.”

“Sander listen to me! You will never be a burden. You’ve never been someone I ‘needed to deal with’, you never will. Someone you truly love can never become a burden. My mother has never been a burden to me, even when she was depressed. I WANTED to take care of her and yes, some days it was a lot but I never felt like she was something I needed to deal with okay? Remember that night when I asked you “What would you do if I was gay in another universe”? You replied that if I was then it would be another thing you liked about me and Sander, I love everything that becomes a part of you just because I love you. And whether you like it or not you being bipolar is a little part who you are and it doesn’t change the way you make me feel”

“You- you love me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re this passionate human being walking around with his leather jacket, his doc martens and this Jake Frost appearance. You’re the most joyful, thoughtful and talented guy I’ve ever met. Of course, you’re the one I love”

Sander kissed him. Robbe’s lips were leaving a warm sensation on his. Sander never stopped crying during that kiss

How the hell was Robbe real?

When they stopped Sander finally replied, breathless, “I love you, so much”

They kissed again; this kiss was a different one. Something had changed, there was a certain hunger. They slowly go undressed, they were taking all the time they needed, they wanted it to be chill, they wanted to be comfortable.

“This is my first time.” Robbe needed to say it. He wanted honesty.

“Are you sure you want it to be me” Robbe only nodded in response.

Then they finally connected. They were one. Robbe had never felt anything like this before, he’d never felt that kind of love for anybody, he’d never felt more in sink with anyone. Only Sander was destined to be his. And he was only destined to be Sander’s.

Donderdag 09/17/2020

06:32

“Hi”

“Hi, love”

“Love? Robbe I thought you were a little cliché but Love?!”

“What you’re my love”

“You’re mine too” 

“Hey, there’s an art exposition at my school on Saturday night, will you come with me?”

“Yes, I’m always so excited to see what you create”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

18:32

“Hi boys, how are you?” 

“We’re fine what’s up?”

“Well, we wanted to talk to you about the kingdoms. You’re the ones who should have the throne.”

“They looked at each other”

“What do you mean? We’re too young”

“You can be a king at 16, I think no one here is too young”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you guys leave comments? I'm feeling really insecure because these are really sensitive subjects and I tried to talk about them in the best way possible but you know sometimes we make dumb mistakes...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading  
> Sorry if something hasn't been told in the right way  
> Waiting for your opinions.
> 
> Love you all ❤ Stay safe


	5. I know you need answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They forget themselves in everything, people's judgement, people's opinions and they're tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! here's a new chapter!  
> Please be careful while reading it some things may "hurt" you.
> 
> The next chapter is the last one😔  
> Thank you all once again for reading the things I write🥰
> 
> enjoy!

20:23

Robbe knocked on the door and heard a quiet “Come in”

“How are you?” he whispered brushing his hand on his cheek

“Robbe, I don’t want to replace them. I don’t want to imitate them. I want to live, what’s going to happen, huh? Are we going to be free to do what we want?”

“Sander”

“What?”

“We can’t control what’s happening anymore, it just happens. Believe me I’d like to be this normal kid with no obligations but just, try to see the good. What’s been good on this journey? What happened that wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been the king’s child?”

Sander glared at Robbe. He had to admit it made his life better in some ways. “Well, no money problem, I met your mom, you.” Sander smiled “Oh, I met you”

“And I met you. Even if sometimes it’s hard to see the light in all this darkness, we have and found each other.” After thinking a little “The universe makes things happen for a reason, right now, it may be hard to figure out what the plan is but trust me, it’ll get better”

“I hope so. Robbe?”

“Yeah?”

“If it really happens. Will you help me make my dream come true?”

“Which one?” Sander had so many dreams, how was Robbe supposed to know which one he was talking about?

“The colorful one, with glitter everywhere, happiness on everybody’s faces.” Robbe eyes got bigger as he understood which dream Sander was taking about “Yes Robbe, this one”

“Yes, I’ll help you of course” Robbe was sad and tired of all of this. He was bubbling up his feelings. He just wanted some quality time with Sander and what was he getting? Oh yeah, bad news over bad news. Just, could people let him breathe?

Zaterdag 09/19/2020

18:26

“Ready?”

“Always” Robbe’s eyes were so sparkly “So do you show a lot of your art tonight?”

“Yeah, I got a huge room and I could do anything I wanted with it. I made it a safe place.” There was a not so reassuring grin on his face.

“What do you mean a ‘safe place’”

“Robbe stop, you’ll see this at 19:00 just like everyone”

“But, I’m not everyone!” Robbe insisted

“OH! And who are you, young man?”

“I’m your- “

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” He kissed Robbe’s lips

“You know what? I’m whatever you want me to be.” Robbe’ eyes were still closed. He was slowly getting back to reality.

18:57

“So tonight, we’re happy to introduce you to our greatest artist this year;  
Sander Driesen!” The work the students had produced was a sort of competition. The artist that had produced the best work had the chance to be introduced to a bunch of known artists. Sander had won, he had to show his work to everybody. He was petrified. “Come on, Sander!”

“Go!” Robbe was smiling so bright, feeling so proud. HIS boyfriend had done the best work. He had never doubted his talent.

“Um… Hi! I’m Sander, I’m so honored to be here tonight, I’m so happy you liked my work, my world. I have a pretty weird life, I’m a pretty difficult person but I find safety in my work. I hope, I’ve been able to share some of it with you, tonight.”

“Okay, thank you Sander! Now, let’s begin the show” The principal of his school said. 

It was finally time for him to show Robbe what he’d done there. He was excited but, at the same time so stressed. Was it going to be too much? Was Robbe going to think he had a weird obsession for him? It didn’t matter anymore; Sander couldn’t change anything.

When they entered the room, there was a weird atmosphere, everything was black and with, brightness over darkness. I t was like two souls were in the room, making it full.

Every drawing, every picture, everything was different. As Robbe was looking at one of the many drawings hung on the walls of this room, he turned towards Sander. “Is that you, in the dark?”

“Maybe.” He said looking away

“When did you draw this?”

“When I ran away, my feelings were all over the place and it was so dark”

“What’s this light then if it was so dark?”

“Robbe, this is you. Remember when you came to me? The overwhelming feelings disappeared, you made the never-ending thoughts and the pain stop. You’re the light that made them go away.” And then a shy smile appeared on his face. The one Robbe loved.

“So, what do the other drawings mean? I want to know!”

Something new:

“Okay, tell me what you see.” Sander was curious of what could be Robbe’s interpretation of his drawings.

“Well, I see a handsome little boy with, back then, brown hair.”

“How did you know it was me?!” Sander was actually surprised Robbe recognized him

“Your eyes Sander, something about them never changed. Oh, but what is it? This is me?”

“Of course.”

“So, our little Sander is opening presents. What are they…? I know! It’s the time I bought you art supplies!”

“You won.”

“An angel on earth”:

“This one, you’re not allowed to ask questions. Just describe what you see” Robbe nodded

“There’s definitely an angel. There’s a lot of grass. There are flowers-  
Is it our secret garden?”

“Yes, and this is you.” He said pointing the angel.

“Me? But I look so young. Wait! I am! You drew this a while ago, am I right? 

“Yep, you’re right”

“Two souls creating each other”:

This drawing was the biggest in the room. It looked like Sander had spent hours working on it. Maybe he had? The dark soul was surrounded by the bright, pure one. The bright on was being consumed in the dark one. Not in a bad way, the two beings looked like they were doing it on purpose. 

“I’ll describe this one to you. See the bright one? This is you.  
You’re the light in me. You’ve made me who I am. You made me discover everything I like. From painting to my hair. We’ve just been through so much and you’ve always been my safe place. That’s why representations of you are all over the walls. You’re all over the walls because even when I’m going through the darkest times, you’re always behind my back, you’re always the light I look up to”

“Sander, your art is wonderful” Robbe was speechless

“So, you don’t think it’s weird?”

“What? You drawing me and covering walls with representations of me? No! As long as you don’t spray-paint my face on a giant wall, there’s nothing wrong.”

Zondag 09/20/2020

15:43

Sander and Robbe were on a walk at the park, they needed some air. Robbe needed to breathe. It had been hard the last few days and Sander had finally noticed it. He started to take care of him the same way Robbe did when he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Feeling good?” Sander asked as Robbe breathed loudly

“Oh god, it feels amazing, the wind, the fresh air, the sun. Everything is amazing thank you” he took his hand in his.

At that moment Robbe’s eyes met Mojo’s, he wanted to escape, to run away. But Mojo was walking far too fast.

“What do you want?” Sander had that face again

“I want to apologize; I had a talk with Jens and Robbe we only want you to feel right. If being with Sander feels right then it’s okay.”

“Mojo I don’t think you understand. You don’t have the right to say if you’re okay with it or not, we’re not asking you this. We’re not asking your permission to be together. We just want you to apologize for all the shit you said. We don’t want you to understand why Robbe and I love each other, we’d just like to be together without having to be judged.”

“But guys- “

“Think about it Mojo. Sander, let’s get home, please” They left, leaving Mojo alone in that park asking himself what had gone wrong with his apologies.

Maandag 09/21/2020

08:45

This morning, the boys had appointments. They needed to talk with the people that had been managing the kingdom during their dads’ absence. When they arrived, they split and went to their meetings?

20:57

His room was dark, his door was locked. Robbe was alone in his room, thinking. He returned home earlier than Sander that day. He needed some time alone, time to realize he was not going to be able to live with the guy he loves. Time to figure out how he hadn’t seen it before, how his dad had always been keeping secrets from him.

Sander knocked. No response. ‘Maybe Robbe’s out?’ He thought. So, he asked his mom who replied that she hadn’t seen him since he went in his room. Sander then went back to Robbe’s room and tried to open the door. “Robbe it’s me. Can you open the door?” No response. Maybe he was asleep. Sander went to bed alone that night. He couldn’t sleep. He waited for the morning to come but the night seemed endless.

03:23

He heard the door creak a little. His eyes immediately focused on the man figure entering the room. Robbe quietly sat on the bed, his eyes finally meeting Sander’s “Are you alright?” That the only thing Sander wanted to know. He didn’t get an answer, he only got a hug and as he was falling asleep, he felt some tears one his torso “We’ll talk about it later.”

Dinsdag 09/22/2020

11:43

They had woken up at 7am but they were still in bed. No words had been said, sometimes you don’t need them to speak. But unfortunately, serious talks required words.

When Robbe opened his eyes, he saw the concerned look on Sander’s face. He knew that he needed explanations. It was hard to find the right words, to speak without getting overwhelmed by the things he was saying. He would’ve liked that morning to never come.  
“I know you need answers…”

“Whenever you’re ready”

5 maybe 10 minutes passed before Robbe started to talk to him “My kingdom is bankrupt. Some of the people that managed the country when we were still grieving arranged a marriage. A union between mine and another kingdom. If we want it to work I… have to marry the king’s daughter. And all of it is just- I can’t handle it anymore. I can’t be with you, my dad had been lying to me for god knows how long and I just feel like every new problem is a new hand strangling me, another thing that keeps me from breathing…”

“Hey! Robbe, look! Look at me!” He was panicking, he had started crying a while ago and hadn’t even noticed it or he just didn’t care. He couldn’t breathe anymore; his heart was beating so fast. Almost too fast. He was searching for air in his lungs but couldn’t find any. Sander locked his eyes with his, took his hand, put it on his heart and made their foreheads meet. “Here, calm down. Match your breathing to mine, listen to my heart. Just act as if we were one, nothing matters okay? Not now.” Sander whispered trying to be as quiet and calm as he could.

12:30

Robbe had experienced panic attacks in the past but none as intense as this one. Once he’d finally relaxed, he fell asleep. Sander was disturbed, he wanted to take care of Robbe but what he’d said this morning was a lot to process for him too.

In need to change his mind, he left Robbe in the room and went downstairs. After grabbing some food, he settled on the couch and turned on the TV. 

Wait…Is that-

Sander is on the news? Why? He took his phone and looked up his name. 

“The next king is bipolar, is it safe?” This was the title of the first article that appeared. The comments were worse. 

Comments like “Aren’t bipolar people completely crazy?” or “Wow in meetings he’s going to get angry and then cry, what kind of image will it be?”

Again, this feeling. You know the “I’m bothering people so much” feeling. This bitter sensation, “Sander you’re unwanted”, “Sander you’re too much, “Sander don’t full yourself you’re no one, no one likes you, no one wants you”

“Robbe’s mom came in.” He stood up, hugged her.

15:23

He was not okay. To day he had lost his privacy, the hope of a future with Robbe, the self confidence he’d worked so hard to achieve.

Then his phone buzzed  
It was from Robbe: “Where are you…please come”

He opened the door slowly and was surprised to see Robbe standing in front of the door “So, you’ve seen it, Sander sighed

“Sander, before you say anything, you are a valid human being, you have rights, we all have the same rights. It’s not because you’re mentally ill that you’re insane. These are the words I want in your mind, not theirs. Understood?”

“Yes, but this doesn’t matter anymore, people are going to do anything they possibly can to take it all away from me”

“They can’t. The crown is yours. It’s always been yours.”

Sander interrupted Robbe with a tight hug. God, he was going to miss this. He couldn’t let this go, let him go. “Don’t marry her.” He slipped out of his mouth.

“What?”

Sander pulled away from the embrace “You heard me. You don’t like girls; don’t live a life you don’t want just because people are ignorant.”

“It isn’t about this; you know financially I have to”

“No, you don’t have to!”

“Sander what do you mean”

“You could marry me. Or we could just unite our two kingdoms and make them one. I know we can’t do it now, now but think about it.”

“Are you being serious?”  
Sander was surprised Robbe even thought it could be a joke “Of course, I’m serious” he advanced his hand “Deal, Mr. Izjermans?”

Robbe shook his hand. “You” They shared an endless kiss. Their lips were magnetic, they couldn’t stop colliding

Woensdag 09/23/2020

09:34 

Today the boys are moving to the Robbe’s castle. Sander didn’t want to be alone and Robbe’s one felt more familiar to him.

They wanted to explore Robbe’s father books, he had a giant library. Maybe he had hidden some notes in the books. Secret messages. But the boys weren’t doing it to get answers, they just wanted to retire from the world and spend some time together without being bothered by their phones, their lives, the world.

“Look! There’s an history book! You love history!” Sander said handing the book to Robbe.

“I found one for you too! This an art history book.”

They sat in one of the many couches in this place and started reading. Teasing a little with soft touches, kisses. They finally could connect again. Their relationship had been put aside a little these past few days. There was just too much to handle. But now they could enjoy each other’s presence.

10:50

Robbe was still reading the books, there was so much he didn’t know about the kingdom’s history. He just finished his chapter and was starting the next one entitled “unity”

11:34

They were still reading, Robbe had lost himself in this book. 

“Sander, look!” Robbe was so excited

“What?”

“Originally, our two kingdoms were one. That’s why the castles were built next to each other! Wait! Do you think when the country split in two families were separated?”

“I don’t know, there’s a possibility, yes. Robbe this could be a good way to show people we should unite the kingdoms!”

“This is amazing!”

Woensdag 09/30/2020

Today was THE big day. They were submitting the proposition to unite the two kingdoms. They were so sure it wasn’t going to work but sometimes we’ve just got to trust the universe. He’d brought them together after all. It wasn’t just all bad. It couldn’t be.

Zaterdag 10/03/2020

19:43 

They’re throwing a party. They haven’t seen their friends in a so long time.

They’d only invited Noor, Jens and Milan. They liked little parties. It was more intimate.

“So, how’s it been going with Sander?”

“Milan, stop. I know you read the news.” Milan smiled a little, Robbe knew him that well? “We’ve been doing great, a week ago we were complete disasters but we have each other. He’s been keeping me sane”

“That’s so great! I’m so happy for you two. But Robbe how are you handling it all like it must be hard for you to take care of him…”

“Well I only stay with him because I want to, the hardest part is not the fact that he’s bipolar, it’s people judging him for no reason, also I hate seeing him sad and sometimes it breaks my heart.”

“What breaks your heart?” Sander kissed Robbe’s check.

“Seeing you sad. I can’t help it.” Robbe’s eyes got melancholic

“I’m happy, right now”

“Oh, you two. I’m going to leave you and talk with the two others” Milan blew a kiss at them.

Maandag 10/05/2020

They got a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry if you didn't like the chapter  
> for real, I've been trying to rewrite it for three days but I can't come up with something better...
> 
> However if you read it all thank you!!
> 
> Love you all ❤ stay safe
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ironymane


	6. We'll do it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this last part❤❤  
> I liked writing this so much!🥰

Maandag 10/05/2020

9 :45

They got a response. That morning they received a letter saying “We’ll think about it” The two of them were so disappointed. Once again life remembered them, she was not a daydream.

“Robbe? I’ll never be able to let you go.” Sander had this shy look on his face, he knew that he felt things ten times more intensely than Robbe. He didn’t want to say too much. It’s crazy, they had known each other forever but somehow Sander could still feel uncomfortable sharing his feelings for Robbe. Probably because he felt many things towards him.

Robbe was, to him, a mix of friendship, love, light, life, infinity and hope.

“I know” They just hugged each other. What was there to say? Life was meant to go this way for them. Maybe they just had different paths and they didn’t want to admit it. Or maybe not, life can surprise us. Like Sander surprised Robbe the first time they met or the first time he showed him one of his drawings. With Sander in it, every day of his life was a new adventure, a new discovery. Of course, they had experienced a lot of bad things, a lot of bad days together but the presence of one another just made it better.

Dinsdag 10/06/2020

3:43

Sander was woken up by screams. Loud screams, ones that gave him chills. Robbe’s screams. “Hey!” Robbe couldn’t get out of this nightmare, he was trapped in it. “Robbe! Wake up! WAKE UP!” He finally opened his teary eyes. Then the adrenaline just left leaving Robbe with all of his feelings. “What was this?”

“It’s just… I’ve been having nightmares where you get hit by a bus recently. And I can’t control anything. I think I realized we can’t save people. When the universe has made his choice there’s no going back, there’s no “reset button” you can press whenever you need to start over. We just have to accept our fate, that means that if one day, you just die like them, I’ll have to live with it. And I don’t want to.”

“Robbe it won’t happen”

“How do you know about that? This is the worst things that could ever happen to me. I’ve already been confronted to my “possible” mom’s death. But yours, we have a totally different connection. When we are apart for more than 6 days, it seems like we don’t know what to do with ourselves anymore. How could I accept the fact that tomorrow you could die, for no reason?”

“Robbe! Calm down” he took his hands in his “Touch me” He put his boyfriend’s hand on his face “feel that? I’m here, now. I’m with you, we’re safe.” He just hugged him, and when Robbe didn’t reciprocate the gesture, he added “I know it’s easier said than done but stop thinking about what tomorrow will be, there are so many possibilities. We only need to think about what will happen in the next hour. Even better, the next minute. Just stop looking at the future. You’ve said it yourself; we lose so much time just thinking about the future that we forget how amazing the present is.” This time, Robbe was the first one to hug the boy. Sander simply said “I’m just happy you’re here with me, on Earth every minute of every hour of every day.”

“Just please, hold me” Robbe finally whispered

Woensdag 10/07/2020

19:09

Another day has passed by. Another day without a proper answer, another day with non-answered questions. It felt weird. Only thinking about the present. Now Robbe only had thoughts about his present life, he didn’t have memories about yesterday or expectations for tomorrow. He was just learning that everything he needed to care about was right in front of him. We need the past to forge our present, but the suffocating image of our future just cannot help us, in any way.

He was doing it slowly but he was learning. It was way easier to learn things like this one when he spent time with Sander. Every time this boy entered a room, time just stopped. Clocks, watches… time just stopped. You see, when Sander was here life was not about living anymore, it was more about stealing as much time as you could with the ones you love. It felt like that, at least for Robbe.

Right now, in this universe, life was about stealing time with Sander and watching a David Bowie documentary. They were cuddling on the couch, Robbe’s mom seated next to them. To be honest, she was here against her will, Sander had insisted, as he said it so flawlessly, “he wanted her to get to know this absolute legend”. She couldn’t say no because as always, Sander was being the most stubborn person alive, in a playful but also serious way.

Sander had not told the truth. He didn’t want Robbe’s mom to watch TV with them only because she needed to hear Bowie’s story. He just wanted to spend some family time. It wasn’t something he was used to. When he was little, with his mom gone and his dad drowning under the amount of work he had. This had never been a tradition. It’s something he shared with Robbe. His dad got annoyed by his mom pretty quickly and the short moments they would spend as a family were more punctuated by shouts and slurs than actual laughs and love.

21:32

The brown-haired boy’s mom was now asleep. The two boys could do whatever they wanted, but no.

Robbe received a message, Mojo…

Robbe can we please talk? I know I fucked and I want to apologize. Face to face.

Robbe just answered:

I’ll come alone, tomorrow 15:00

22:23

“I’m going to meet with Mojo tomorrow” A silence

“Are you sure” Robbe just smiled and kissed him.

“I am. Are you okay with it?” Sander nodded

“As long as he apologizes, it’s okay with me” They stared in each other’s eyes for a couple of minutes. “Come on let’s get to bed”

Donderdag 10/08/2020

10 :13

“Hey did you check the mail?”

“No, not yet”

“I’ll go” Sander had been checking the mail every day since his boyfriend and him had received the letter. Even if everything was against them, Sander never abandoned. Even himself couldn’t understand why but he never lost hope.

10:23

“ROBBE! Look we’ve got a letter!” Oh, he knew it was their answer. He just knew it.

“Open it! What are you waiting for?”

“No, you read it!” Sander wanted to hear Robbe say the answer so that if it’s a good one, he’ll hear it from the boy he loves and if it’s a bad one, his boyfriend’s voice will make it better. 

“Well, dear Robbe and Sander, the situation of Robbe’s kingdom should be considered. Sander, even if this is hard to hear, your mental illness has affected the trust your people had in you. A union is the perfect idea, we’ve looked a little deeper at what you sent us. Families have been separated for years. We need to let you two try to make it work. You have our approval.” Robbe finally met Sander’s eyes. What did he see in them? Disbelief, that’s what he saw

“Promise me it’s not a bad joke because if it is, I’ll never forgive you” Robbe only smiled brightly. He could see it in his eyes, it was far from a joke. Life really had plans for them. The universe was now allowing them to be happy. They kissed, for so long they couldn’t feel their mouths anymore. They kissed for so long, they forgot where they were.

“Boys! Hey, you know I find it cute that you’re together and everything but not in shared spaces, please” They all blushed, even Robbe’s mom. She just looked at her son with a smile that said everything. The “I know you’re happy and you found the one smile because I saw it” She knew her son, the way he acted, the way he could never let Sander go, he was just holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

14:56

Mojo was anxious, he felt so bad now that he had realized how hurtful his words must have been. But he was ready to apologize, to show Robbe that he now understood.

“Hi” Mojo was so lost in his thought he hadn’t even noticed Robbe was in front of him

“Hey” He took a deep breath “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. What I did, it was stupid, I was ignorant, I was the disgusting one. I’m so sorry, Robbe. Sander and you have all the right to be together. Not because I have now understood that being gay isn’t disgusting at all, just because it’s normal. I’m sorry for making you feel like you were different, too different. You’re not, you’re just a boy in love with another boy. And that’s totally normal.”

“You must’ve been thinking about it for a while. Because you’re forgiven.”

“Really man?!” Had Mojo heard that right, he hadn’t said anything stupid this time.

“Come here” Robbe through his arms around Mojo’s shoulders and hugged him for a minute before pulling away. He could now feel how tensed he was. “Are you okay?”

“Robbe you shouldn’t be the one asking this question.”

“Why not? You seem so stressed. It’s okay you know.” It was okay but Mojo could still not fully believe it.

“Yes. So, how’s it been going with Sander?”

“You want to know?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re finally in a relationship!” Mojo mocked Robbe a little, trying to reinstall the friendship.

“Well, last week was tough, a lot of pressure. Also, a lot of sadness. But we’re happy, we’ve worked things through and we’re finding our dynamic.” Robbe let a big smile draw itself on his face.

“You look happy”

“I am”

15:03

While Robbe was at the park, Sander was planning on doing something he had been thinking about for a long time. He was filled with stress. How were you supposed to ask this? And at such an age. But Sander knew, deep in his heart that he wanted to take every step in his life with Robbe. There had never been a single doubt about that.

“Hi, Marie.” He greeted her, with an almost cold tone.

“Hi” Robbe’s mom answered “Sander what’s up? You’re weird. Too concentrated.” She knew him that well. Sander had often called her mom by accident but that’s what she was. His mom.

He smiled a little realizing what a question he was about to ask “Would you find it unwarranted for me to ask for your son’s hand?”

“Sander! Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m not always but this is very serious”

“There is nothing that would make Robbe happier than this!”

“I wasn’t asking for Robbe opinion… How do you feel about it?”

“Sander, I’m so happy my son and you found each other and I’m also more than exited to have you as my son-in-law even if you’re my son, we know it deep in our hearts. You’ve always been my son.” The two of them could not stop smiling. These were the kind of moments Sander had been missing. The moments he could share things with his mom. Have heart-to-heart conversations. “So, when are you planning on giving me a hug?”

Sander practically ran to her. He tightened the grip he had on her, discovering anew king of feeling. Home? Peace? It was not quite it.

For a little instant, he thought about the little Sander who hoped his mom would come back for him, little did he know his mom was in front of him, playing with her biological son.

Vrijdag 10/16/2020

07:23

During the last week, they had moved out from their house in the city to move into the castle. They’d all moved together in Robbe’s one because it was the biggest one.

The two boys had been waiting for today. Today was the coronation day. They were asking themselves, well, Sander was asking this question to Robbe; “How are we so happy about something we’ve feared all our lives?” This was a good question, a hard one but the answer came directly to Robbe’s mine “We’re happy because we’re doing it together”

“You’re right” He smiled thinking about the fact that Robbe didn’t completely know why Sander was so happy. “My love”

10:12

The coronation had started. Robbe was so giddy. Sander was only thinking about the mountains they had moved to be able tot do this. The things they’d gone trough before getting here. We often forget it but, Robbe and Sander were just two boys with a privilege. It didn’t make them different from people their age. They just had another future ahead of them.

As someone introduced them Sander made Robbe read an ‘I love you’ on his lips and the brown-haired smiled

20:32

They were celebrating the day. With friends that were willing to go to an event this big. When the party was starting to get more intense and the entirety of the guests couldn’t control what was happening anymore, Sander brought Robbe to a calm place.

When Robbe continued walking, Sander was kneeling down and preparing himself for Robbe’s reaction. This was going to be a mess. Would Robbe want to marry him though?

Then Robbe turned around searching for Sander’s face, the only thing he could see was this ring “Robbe, will you- “

“YES!” he kissed every single inch of his face; they fell on the floor.

“Hey! I didn’t ask the full question! Who know maybe I meant ‘will you be my sister or something like that! Be careful, one day I’m gonna ask you to wash the dishes like this

“Ask me then!” Sander had never seen a smile wider

“I know, I’m not the writer here and there are not enough words to describe everything I feel for you but Robbe, you’ve made my past a bright place even though a lot of things were wrong at that time. You’re making the present something I never want to waste and the future something I’d like to share with you. I know I want you in my life forever.” Their eyes were filled with tears by now “And Robbe if tomorrow we’re together, I know it’s gonna be a good day. I know we have a wonderful future ahead of us, just because since I know you, the things we’ve done together have worked. I know everything we’ll try as long as we’ll do it together. So, Robbe, will you marry me?”

Their eyes were apparently having a deep talk because no one pronounced a word until- “YES! I WILL, I WILL FOREVER CHOSE YOU!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe they got married and the day came when they needed to say goodbye to Marie. They probably lived the life they wanted but who knows?

Only them could write their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you will never imagine how thankful I am for all of this.  
> The story, you comments, the kudos, the hits just EVERYTHING!  
> As someone who's young and who's no one I just feel so overwhelmed but in the best way possible  
> I love every single one of you  
> Don't worry I'm coming back with something.
> 
> Loved sharing all of this with you  
> love you❤Stay safe
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane ❤️


End file.
